


Cycles

by arizonia1



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Shobinweek2018, Total Destruction of the World, Xenoblade spoilers, Zanza!Shulk, fire emblem awakening spoilers, grima!robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: The world wasn’t ready for the sheer unimaginable power of two Gods seeking the same thing, destruction of the world. What remained would end up like their vessels, empty. Lots of spoilers





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> For #shobinweek2018, written as a “bad future ending” sort of deal. Also, Grima refers solely to Robin, and Zanza refers to Shulk. Crossposted between Tumblr and AO3

Destruction, Creation. Order, Chaos. Life, Death. Everything existed within a certain balance of nature. One could not exist without the existence of the other. For something to die, it must have lived to start. For the world to end, it had to have been created. For the Fell Dragon to seek destruction forever and ever, the God of Fate must continuously recreate the world as he sees fit. For the two to sit together, hand in hand, as everything continues to crumble and reform around them, is both fitting, yet surprising. At their feet lie the remains, of what used to be comrades, friends, even family. Red and black stain the throne room of where the slaughter took place only mere hours ago. To call it any less would be an insult to the power displayed by the two Gods.    
  
Cobalt flames dance wildly from the sconces as violet sigils light up the floor beneath. A desecrated wall provides a view to the ravaged world outside. The Fell Dragon’s massive form curled around the grounds of the castle, deterring whatever survivors remained. His Vessel, one that used to go by Robin, watches contently as the bellowing sands rage into a sandstorm as he admires his work. Crimson eyes direct themselves to the corpses strewn about at his feet as he rests his head against his beloved’s shoulder. He debates reviving at least his dear sister. She’d make an excellent servant for the short time before Zanza makes this world collapse in on itself and everything starts anew once more. Oh, but if he did that, then Zanza’s old friend would have to be brought back as well. That would just be too much at that point, there isn’t enough left in this dreary existence that would require  _ two _ undead servants. It was an interesting thought at least. Even if he had brought it up, he was sure Zanza could forsee how that would have somehow ended in the death of both of them.   
  
“A pity that their lives ended in such a pointless fashion.” Zanza remarks, as if reading what Grima was thinking. “Valiant fighters, all of them, but regardless, none can stand against the power of a God.”   
  
Grima lowers his gaze, noting that the once great Falchion, his one weakness, was now just a pile of dust laying beside what he believes was Chrom’s body. That one was so mangled, bloodied, and fragmented he can’t quite tell if that was the Exalt, or his daughter. As if it truly matters, even if the other was alive yet somehow, knowing that the Falchion proved ultimately worthless against the Monado would make any ideas of attacking Grima simply slip away.   
  
“Agreed. A shame they won’t get to watch as you rid the universe of this useless world just so we can do this all again.” Grima adds.   
  
Zanza removes his gaze from Fiora’s body, if it wasn’t for the massive gash through her abdomen one would assume she was simply asleep. “You never did give me a directive on when I should start the Cycle once more. I can do so any time. Without worthless mortals to distract us, we can move on to the next world, one where we are not chained by the laws of mortal ways, and you can destroy everything again as much as you please.”   
  
Grima nestles closer as he ponders the idea. “Let us give the worms a little more time to squirm under our rule. I want to see what imbecil dares to challenge us. We have all the time we could ever wish for my dear.”   
  
He watches as Zanza’s eyes close for a moment before reopening a small amount of time later. A vision, he presumes, of at least one possibility in the near future. The mind of a tactician was wonderful to have, but even Grima must admit that having a God with the power of foresight as his lover and companion was invaluable, and he relishes every moment of it. The two are an unstoppable combination. Grima himself closes his eyes as he’s told that the next group who would even dare stand up to them will not arrive for at least a few months. With all eternity and a worthy companion, those months might as well be minutes. It’ll all be in vain anyway.   
  
Grima smiles as he moves in for a kiss. Yes, he thinks, keeping this one around was for the best, even into the next world he chooses to annihilate.


End file.
